You Left
by lilbratty
Summary: Pacey is Dawsons cousin who comes to visit. he has changed since the last time he was here and he goes out with joey. then her world gets rocked.
1. ET and goddesses

I do not own the character's of Dawson's Creek. The only character's I do own are: Andy, Alex, Deena, and later on Piper, and mostly friends of Joey. Seeing as this is fan fiction, I am not going to make the characters the same as on the show. So if you see any differences, then that's my doing. I thought it would make my specific story better. Later. 

"you've got to be kidding me!" Joey Potter yelled at her best friend Dawson Leery. "Not ET again!"

"Come on. It's a cinematic masterpiece." he smiled, his eyes getting all crinkly. "Plus you just don't want to watch it because it makes you cry. Come on you know you love it!!!!!!" 

"fine, put it in." she relented. Dawson let out a victory cheer and ran to the VCR as his mom came it..

"Joey why is he so happy?" she asked. 

"I'm letting him watch ET again." she said.

" well do you guys want anything? Snacks? Drinks?"

"No mom we're fine." Dawson replied glancing at Joey. She was looking at his mother sadly. He knew what she was thinking. Her mom had died when she was young, and her father was in jail for the time being. She had been raised by her brother. She once told Dawson she'd do anything to have her mom back. 

She nodded and left. Dawson went to sit on the bed next to Joey and put his arm around her shoulders. "you ok?" he asked.

"fine. Turn on the movie." 

He pressed play and they leaned against the headboard. When Dawson was sure that Joey was occupied with the movie he surveyed her. She was his best friend. She was small with brown hair and eyes. She had an amazing singing voice. When she thought no one was listening, she'd sing to herself. She was insanely smart and really wanted to go to college. She was petite yet athletic. Her clothes were casual and comfortable. She was his best friend. He grinned to himself and focused on the movie. 

Little did he know but she was watching him too. Although her thoughts weren't the same as his. Dawson had been her best friend since she was 4. When she was 5, she fell in love with him. He was handsome, sweet, funny, witty, smart, and the ultimate romantic. He'd been there for every difficult thing in her life and she'd been there for him. 

"Whoa. Who's she?" Dawson asked, bring Joey back to reality. 

"That's Deena Karavalis. I met her earlier. She just moved here from Chicago." she took one look at his face and her heart broke. He wore his emotions on his sleeve and he was falling for Deena. Hard. He got up to look out the window. 

"She's gorgeous." he said turning to Joey. 

"Dawson she's just a girl." she said. 

"no, no, no no. they don't make them like that here." Dawson turned to the window again. 

"Gee thanks." Joey said, her feelings clearly hurt. She got up and grabbed her jacket. She brushed pass Dawson to climb down the ladder.

"where are you going?" he asked, grabbing her arm to stop her. 

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to you drone on about some girl you don't even know, and who Alex already has a date with anyway." Alexander was her cousin. He was their other best friend. Her, Dawson, Alex and now Deena's houses all formed a diamond around a lake. 

"Joey, don't go. I'll be good, I promise." Dawson pleaded. "I'll be good.:

"Why don't you go ask your gorgeous goddess? I'm sure she'll watch the movie with you. After all, they don't make them like her anywhere, do they?" Dawson winced. She was mad at him. "See ya Dawson." she said and climbed out the window. She ran for the docks, and rowed home in her boat. Little did she know the news that awaited her.

"hey Joey I have something to tell you." Andy said when she walked in. He was sitting at the kitchen table with some blonde she'd never seen before. 

"What's up Andy?" she asked, taking the chair across from them. 

"Joey, I'd like you to meet your new sister in law, Jessica." Joey looked from her brother to the blonde sitting next to him.

"You got married?" she asked.

"well, yes." he said, smiling at his young bride.

"you got married without me."

"Ummm, yes." he seemed to shrink under her gaze. "You were at Dawson's house."

"Screw that! You could have called me!" she yelled. 

"Look Joey-" he started but she wasn't done yet. Something dawned on her from the way her older brother was looking at her. 

"You didn't want me there." she said. She looked at Andy, waiting for him to deny it. He didn't. she nodded to herself. "I'll be gone in the morning." she ran blindly for her room and started packing. She threw her belongings into suitcases, then laid down to sleep in her bed for what she thought was the last time. 

"Joey Jess is pregnant." Andy walked in without knocking. "I didn't want to abandon her. I love her."

"If you love her, then why haven't I met her?"

"Because I wanted to protect you."

"From what?"

"From Jessica." he yelled. "Damnit Joey, she's an alchoholic and she's been stoned for half her life. I only married her to keep the baby safe. Then when it is born, I'm going to get the marriage annulled. I was hoping you'll help me raise him. 

"Andy, do you really want me here?"

"Of course I do. You're my sister, and I love you." he said hugging her. "Now go to sleep, and we'll talk more in the morning."

"Ok. Night, I love you.

"Love you too." he said, and left. She fell asleep fast.


	2. ET and goddesses

I do not own the character's of Dawson's Creek. The only character's I do own are: Andy, Alex, Deena, and later on Piper, and mostly friends of Joey. Seeing as this is fan fiction, I am not going to make the characters the same as on the show. So if you see any differences, then that's my doing. I thought it would make my specific story better. Later. 

"you've got to be kidding me!" Joey Potter yelled at her best friend Dawson Leery. "Not ET again!"

"Come on. It's a cinematic masterpiece." he smiled, his eyes getting all crinkly. "Plus you just don't want to watch it because it makes you cry. Come on you know you love it!!!!!!" 

"fine, put it in." she relented. Dawson let out a victory cheer and ran to the VCR as his mom came it..

"Joey why is he so happy?" she asked. 

"I'm letting him watch ET again." she said.

" well do you guys want anything? Snacks? Drinks?"

"No mom we're fine." Dawson replied glancing at Joey. She was looking at his mother sadly. He knew what she was thinking. Her mom had died when she was young, and her father was in jail for the time being. She had been raised by her brother. She once told Dawson she'd do anything to have her mom back. 

She nodded and left. Dawson went to sit on the bed next to Joey and put his arm around her shoulders. "you ok?" he asked.

"fine. Turn on the movie." 

He pressed play and they leaned against the headboard. When Dawson was sure that Joey was occupied with the movie he surveyed her. She was his best friend. She was small with brown hair and eyes. She had an amazing singing voice. When she thought no one was listening, she'd sing to herself. She was insanely smart and really wanted to go to college. She was petite yet athletic. Her clothes were casual and comfortable. She was his best friend. He grinned to himself and focused on the movie. 

Little did he know but she was watching him too. Although her thoughts weren't the same as his. Dawson had been her best friend since she was 4. When she was 5, she fell in love with him. He was handsome, sweet, funny, witty, smart, and the ultimate romantic. He'd been there for every difficult thing in her life and she'd been there for him. 

"Whoa. Who's she?" Dawson asked, bring Joey back to reality. 

"That's Deena Karavalis. I met her earlier. She just moved here from Chicago." she took one look at his face and her heart broke. He wore his emotions on his sleeve and he was falling for Deena. Hard. He got up to look out the window. 

"She's gorgeous." he said turning to Joey. 

"Dawson she's just a girl." she said. 

"no, no, no no. they don't make them like that here." Dawson turned to the window again. 

"Gee thanks." Joey said, her feelings clearly hurt. She got up and grabbed her jacket. She brushed pass Dawson to climb down the ladder.

"where are you going?" he asked, grabbing her arm to stop her. 

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to you drone on about some girl you don't even know, and who Alex already has a date with anyway." Alexander was her cousin. He was their other best friend. Her, Dawson, Alex and now Deena's houses all formed a diamond around a lake. 

"Joey, don't go. I'll be good, I promise." Dawson pleaded. "I'll be good.:

"Why don't you go ask your gorgeous goddess? I'm sure she'll watch the movie with you. After all, they don't make them like her anywhere, do they?" Dawson winced. She was mad at him. "See ya Dawson." she said and climbed out the window. She ran for the docks, and rowed home in her boat. Little did she know the news that awaited her.

"hey Joey I have something to tell you." Andy said when she walked in. He was sitting at the kitchen table with some blonde she'd never seen before. 

"What's up Andy?" she asked, taking the chair across from them. 

"Joey, I'd like you to meet your new sister in law, Jessica." Joey looked from her brother to the blonde sitting next to him.

"You got married?" she asked.

"well, yes." he said, smiling at his young bride.

"you got married without me."

"Ummm, yes." he seemed to shrink under her gaze. "You were at Dawson's house."

"Screw that! You could have called me!" she yelled. 

"Look Joey-" he started but she wasn't done yet. Something dawned on her from the way her older brother was looking at her. 

"You didn't want me there." she said. She looked at Andy, waiting for him to deny it. He didn't. she nodded to herself. "I'll be gone in the morning." she ran blindly for her room and started packing. She threw her belongings into suitcases, then laid down to sleep in her bed for what she thought was the last time. 

"Joey Jess is pregnant." Andy walked in without knocking. "I didn't want to abandon her. I love her."

"If you love her, then why haven't I met her?"

"Because I wanted to protect you."

"From what?"

"From Jessica." he yelled. "Damnit Joey, she's an alchoholic and she's been stoned for half her life. I only married her to keep the baby safe. Then when it is born, I'm going to get the marriage annulled. I was hoping you'll help me raise him. 

"Andy, do you really want me here?"

"Of course I do. You're my sister, and I love you." he said hugging her. "Now go to sleep, and we'll talk more in the morning."

"Ok. Night, I love you.

"Love you too." he said, and left. She fell asleep fast.


End file.
